


A Porn-y Droubble

by beetle



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Post-Inception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetle/pseuds/beetle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: After a good fucking, Eames loves nothing more than to watch his cum run out of Arthur's ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Porn-y Droubble

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not me, no, sir.

It’s his most intense orgasm to date--but that's any orgasm had with Eames.  
  
Arthur comes down from the white-light headspace of afterglow on his stomach, with Eames pushing his legs further apart.  
  
He kisses the small of Arthur’s back before palming his ass and pushing both cheeks apart. After a minute, there’s a soft inhalation, followed by a whispered, reverent  _ah_ , as warm, sticky wetness trickles slowly down Arthur’s thigh.  
  
“So beautiful,” Eames says—puffs of air that make Arthur shiver, but none moreso than the first swipe of Eames’s tongue. “And  _delicious_.”  
  
Eames forces his tongue past the sore ring of muscle, and Arthur cries out, humping the spreading wetspot they’ve made. His sensitized cock struggles to get hard again.  
  
“Now you’re just torturing me,” Arthur pants helplessly, writhing back against Eames’s face. Eames chuckles, running his tongue from Arthur’s opening, to the small of his back once more.  
  
“Gonna tongue-fuck you hard again and again, and make you come till it hurts,” Eames promises darkly. Then his tongue is back at Arthur’s hole, pushing relentlessly  _in_. . . .  
  
" _Fuck_  . . . you're a sick, sick man," Arthur murmurs without either rancor or self-consciousness.  
  
“I know, and you love it, darling, don’t you?”


End file.
